On The Run
by BriBrokenHeart
Summary: Blade (AKA, Aurora Sparks) is running from her past. Literally. When The Justice League add her to the Team, how will she fit in? Will her past acquaintances with a certain speedster cause more trouble than she needs? Can Aurora flee from her past, or will it come back to haunt her and her new team? (Bad summary I know but give it a chance!) WallyXOC potential RedArrowXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Shadows

Hi guys! This is my first ever FanFic, and I am super nervous and excited for you to read it! This one is just a trial, so please R&R, I would love feedback on improvements and what not so I know whether to continue the story or not!  
Thanks so much for taking an interest, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. If I did I would be very rich and have a very large fanbase  
(Sigh)

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Shadows**

"The infamous Shadows have broken into Central City's First Bank and have demanded a ransom of the banks cash within the vault. They have taken hostages; police have estimated that there are eight hostages inside, two of which are young children. Authorities are yet to advance on the Shadows until an agreement has been established to let the hostages go free unharmed."  
The reporter spoke clearly as she stood before Central City's First Bank, surrounded by a large force of armed police and flashing lights, the camera shot the footage clearly, the police chief, a megaphone in his hand as he called out to the Shadows within the building.  
"Shadows, my name is Chief Hunter. I demand that you release the hostages now without any harm. Do so and we can establish some sort of reasonable agreement."

Wally sighed internally as he arrived at the scene a mere second after his uncle, The Flash did."The Shadows? I thought they targeted Metropolis and Star City, not Central City." Kid Flash asked his uncle as he surveyed the situation. "So did I, but it appears that they've changed their target areas…" Flash replied calmly as he sped to one of the police officers.  
Wally followed in pursuit, halting at the end of a police car as a shot was fired from within the bank, shattering a small section of one of the windows.

The crowd looked at the figure in the bank that stood looking out of the shattered glass. A girl with short magenta hair tied in a messy bun, glared at the crowd, her eyes hardening further as they settled on the two heroes in costume.  
"You've gotta be kidding me…" She sighed quietly, a tall blonde figure dressed in black and dark grey appeared at her rear. "What is it sis?" he asked sternly, the magenta haired girl turned and looked at him with angered eyes. "The Flash and Mini Flash are out there as well…"  
"Not a problem, we can take em!" Another voice roared from the back of the bank, the bright haired girl turning her gaze to a burly boy dressed in grey and red, as he held an oversized club threateningly at the hostages.  
"Don't be stupid Knuckles, our aim is not to fight directly, simply to get what we want and get out of here."  
"Shadows, I repeat. My name is Chief Hunter. Release the hostages now." The girl rolled her eyes at the policeman's booming voice.

"Hello Chief Hunter!" The girl yelled from the bank calmly, Kid Flash leant back casually against the police car next to him and folded his arms against his chest, watching the girl intently as she spoke.  
"My name is Blade, I'm the leader of The Shadows, so I suppose you can say I'm the one who orchestrated all of this here!" She exclaimed, Kid Flash smirked as he watched the girl lift both arms to refer to the surrounding horde of armed men. _'She has a sense of humour. Nice.'  
_"Give us what we want and we will release the hostages without any harm." She said coolly as she watched the police chief's reaction. She smirked as the moustached man frowned deeply. "You know we can't do that Blade. Let them go and we can arrange a suitable punishment for this."  
"Oh but my dear Chief, we have no intention of taking any punishment of any kind." Blade chuckled as she made her way to the banks entrance.

"Blade what the fuck do you think you're doing? Get your dumbass back here now." The blonde boy growled at Blade furiously as he watched her approach the door.  
"But Sniper look, it's the Flash! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity… besides; I mustn't be rude, it would be courteous of me to at least introduce us." Blade grinned wildly as her eyes flashed with excitement, ignoring Sniper's string of insults as she pushed open the bank door to reveal herself.

Kid Flash was left open mouthed as he looked in awe at the villain. A girl of about 14 or 15 years of age, with bright, messy magenta hair, one emerald green eye, the one sapphire blue, hidden behind a black mask with a pink trim, a sleek uniform of black and magenta and striking twin katanas that rested snugly on her shoulders. Blades appearance was impressive. Wally wouldn't deny it.  
"Put your hands on your head and drop slowly to your knees and surrender or we will open fire." The chief said sternly, Blade laughed and smirked at the chief's threat.  
"I don't think so." She said calmly, folding her arms across her chest as she stood before the armed crowd, not seeming to care about the dozen barrels that were pointing at her. "You are going to give us what we want. You are going to get us the code to the vault, let us take the money, and let us leave without issue. Do you understand that Chief Hunter? Do not forget, we are the ones with leverage, not you. We have eight hostages inside. Do not make us hurt them."

"Blade, is it?" Wally's head turned to the familiar calm voice of his uncle as he addressed the pink and black clad girl.  
"Correct. And what a pleasure it is to meet you Flash. Although I wish it were under different circumstances…" Blade smiled sweetly, revealing bright white teeth as she grinned.  
"The pleasure is mine, and I agree wholeheartedly, it would have been much nicer to make acquaintances in a different scenario." Flash replied softly, smiling kindly at the girl as he approached her slowly.  
"I don't suppose there's a chance I can get you to surrender peacefully?" Flash asked Blade after a short moment of silence. "Not a chance Flash…" Blade smirked, as she stood up confidently, her eyes flickering towards Wally as he watched from afar.  
"The Shadows weren't aware you had a protégé Flash." She commented as she smiled at Wally, who looked back at her with a goofy grin. Blade managed a quick wink in his direction before directing her attention back to Flash. "He's reasonably new to all this, he was surprised to see you all here. We all are in fact." Flash answered her calmly with a soft smile as he quickly looked at Wally, where he nodded before zooming over to join his uncles side.

"Well, Metropolis and Star City only have so much loot, I'm sure you can understand that after a while the game starts to get boring. What can I say, we were in need of a change." Blade smirked as she eyed the crowd of police that watched the heroes and villain's interaction. "I'll admit, things haven't exactly gone to plan as I had hoped, but at least we've made an impression."  
"An impression? Is that what this is about?" Kid Flash asked curiously as he looked at Blade, the girl smirked at him calmly as she replied. "Not initially, but I see it as a bonus… Gotta think positive you know?"

"Blade! She's hacked the vault! We got the cash, lets get the hell outta here!" Sniper's loud voice shouted from the bank, the two heroes looked at Blade anxiously, the girl smirked before swiftly drawing both katanas that rested on her shoulders and lunged at the two, incredibly knocking down the Flash with a powerful airborne roundhouse kick to the face.  
"What the hell?!" Kid Flash exclaimed angrily as he raced towards Blade, the girl smiled sweetly as she remained unmoving. A loud shot was fired from within the bank; Blade stared at Kid Flash unblinking as a series of rubber bullets flew in his direction.  
Wally's eyed grew wide as he dodged the first six bullets, sighing in temporary relief before being knocked to the ground as overwhelming pain overtook his body as the remaining bullets collided with his body.  
"Alright! Let's get out of here!" Blade shouted in the direction of the bank, ignoring the shots that fired at her as she made her swift escape. Sniper was the first to flee the bank, two guns, one in each hand containing the same rubber bullets used to take down Kid Flash. Effortlessly he shot at the police that fired at them, taking down six with ease. Knuckles emerged next, smashing through the bank window with two sacks filled with cash resting on his shoulders. He ran with surprising speed and agility for his size, missing each of the shots fire at him by the remaining police.

Flash lifted himself from the ground, wiping his mouth of blood before racing to pick up Wally from the ground where he was recovering from the bullet attack.  
"Are you alright?" The Flash asked worriedly as he helped his nephew stand. "That. Hurt." Kid Flash groaned in reply as he dusted himself off. "Let's get 'em" he said determinedly as he sped off in the direction the Shadows had left, Flash quickly catching up a second later.

The Shadows were already five streets away from the bank, loading the cash onto Knuckles motorcycle, one of the identical four that were parked in an abandoned alley.  
"Good work on hacking the vault Digit." Blade praised a thin girl, dressed in black and green with a white Geisha mask. Digit smiled and nodded in thanks as she mounted her bike. "Took her long enough. And what the fuck do you think you were doing out there Blade? Walking out in the open, talking to the Flash, flirting with the wannabe." Sniper growled as he glared at his sister while securing their prizes to Knuckles bike.  
"Oh please Sniper, it was only a bit of fun. You know how much I love making new friends." Blade chuckled well heartedly as she too readied herself to mount her bike.

"Going so soon?" Kid Flash called out, sprinting towards the Shadows and knocking each of them off their bikes. Flash appeared a mere second after, both bags of cash held in his hands.  
"Drop the cash, it's ours!" Knuckles shouted as he advanced on the Flash, running at him ready to throw a fisted attack.  
"Knuckles you idiot…" Blade sighed as she face palmed her forehead, watching as the Flash zoomed away with the cash, returning a quickly without it and dropping Knuckles to the ground effortlessly.

"For fucks sake, Blade this is your fault!" Sniper shouted furiously as he draw a gun at Kid Flash once more, only to be disarmed by the Flash and thrown against the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
"Digit! Plan B!" Blade shouted to the green and black clad girl, who nodded once before throwing a fistful of black powder onto the ground, the heroes coughing loudly as they were temporarily blinded. "Kid, vacuum!" Flash shouted to his nephew who replied with a choked "okay". Soon the black cloud disappeared as the Flashes vacuum dissipated the substance into the air harmlessly.

Now free of the cloud, the heroes saw that Sniper, Knuckles and Digit had long disappeared, their motorcycles too. Blade lay on the ground, in the middle of where they had created the vacuum. She wasn't moving.  
"Get up." Kid Flash said sternly as he approached the unmoving girl. He stood above her, watching, waiting for her to pounce. She didn't.  
"Is she okay?" He asked the Flash as he looked at the elder hero worriedly, kneeling next to the pink and black girl as he turned her over onto her back.  
"Is she breathing?" Flash asked, concern in his voice as he knelt on the other side of the girl, Kid Flash placing his ear on her chest to listen for a heartbeat. "I can't hear her heart!" He shouted in a panic; Flash immediately doing the same for confirmation.  
"The vacuum must have thinned the oxygen so much she lost consciousness…" Kid Flash exclaimed as he watched his uncle begin CPR on the girl.

"She's not gonna make it…" Kid Flash said aloud, his voice shaky as he watched Flash complete the last round of CPR.  
"Ohmygodwhatthehelljusthappenedtome?!" Blade screamed as she shot up, inhaling a series of deep, raspy breathes as she sat up, looking at the heroes frightfully.  
"Calm down, please. You're alright, you're okay." Flash said soothingly as he took Blades hand in his own and held her still, allowing her a moment to steady her breathing and calm down.  
"Do you mind telling me what the hell just happened?" She asked confusedly as she glared at the heroes, writhing out of the Flashes grasp, backing away slightly.

"Your friend threw a device that blinded us in a black cloud. We created a vacuum to get rid of it, but you got caught in the middle. The oxygen was too thin that you collapsed and passed out. A minute or two more and you'd be dead." Kid Flash answered her steadily as he watched her look at them wide eyed.  
"I thought I was supposed to be the bad guy! You almost killed me you assholes!" She yelled angrily. "Only because you were doing the wrong thing in the first place!" Kid retaliated swiftly; Blades glare softening before a smirk lit up her face. "Hmm, you do make a fair point there…" She admitted before chuckling. "So, what's next for me now my dear heroes? The Shadow's have escaped, but yet here I still remain… whatever will you do with me now?" she asked, mocking fear while the grin on her face betrayed her voice.

"We can't let you go free. You've committed a crime Blade…" Flash sighed softly as he looked down at the girl sympathetically. Kid Flash knew what his uncle was thinking. What could they do with her? She was a young girl, no older than fourteen, fifteen years max. If they handed her over to the authorities she would end up in a juvenile detention centre serving years for armed robbery. Once freed, what then? She would be damaged, angry, more likely to commit crime again… Flash didn't want that for her. Kid Flash didn't either.  
"So what's the verdict? Arrest me, hand me to the cops? Send me to Belle Reve? The options are endless I'm so eager to hear!" Blade exclaimed boldly as she crossed her arms against her chest as she watched the two heroes whisper to each other.

"Go Blade. Run. Don't come back." Flash said gently as he approached her, resting a hand firmly on her shoulder. "You're serious? You're letting me go?" Blade asked in disbelief, her eyes wide as she looked at the two speedsters in shock.  
"Yes, you're free to go. Don't come back here though." Flash replied, Blade smiling at the man in surprise. "As the leader of a rebelling teenage, thieving gang, I'm not supposed to show gratitude to my enemies…" Blade said calmly as her eyes hardened as she looked at the two heroes. Kid Flash looked at her with an eyebrow raised curiously.  
"But thank you both. Flash, and…?" She nodded to Wally who quickly answered, "I'mKidFlash!" Blade smiled at Wally and Flash once more before beginning to walk past them.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Flash, I'm sorry about your face." She grinned at the red clad hero who smiled back immediately. "No worries, wounds heal." He replied, broadening Blades grin. "And nice meeting you too Kid." She winked at Wally who grinned at her sheepishly as he watched her walk away. "By the way, you might want to ice those bullet marks within the hour. They can scar pretty bad if left untreated, trust me." Blade shouted back to Kid Flash, who only then realised the great amount of pain his body was in. "Thanks." He murmured, a smile on his face before he turned to his uncle, "Get me home and put me in the freezer."

Blade returned to the Shadows lair a few hours later where she was greeted harshly by Sniper, who was now unmasked. Messy blonde hair, harsh blue eyes and a thick frown; he greeted his sister not in relief but in fury. "What the fuck were you thinking?! We almost got caught! You idiot it was your fault!" He yelled as he pushed her.  
"You don't think I know that already Julian? I made a mistake; I know that. But we're still all here aren't we? We'll just have to be more careful the next time." Blade answered her brother calmly as she brushed past him where she dropped onto the black leather couch beside Digit, now also without her mask.  
A Japanese girl with short black hair tied into two buns, Digit sat next to Blade quietly as she withdrew a small medical set to fix some of Blades larger injuries.  
"Next time? Who's to say there will be a next time?" Julian asked his sister darkly as he glared at her.  
"Is that a threat Julian? Be nice now, I am your baby sister after all…" Blade chuckled despite frowning as Digit began cleaning one of the gashes on her arm.  
"Michiko seriously do you have anything that doesn't hurt so much I want to chop my arm off with my katana?" Blade asked Digit who shook her head wordlessly.

"We don't have the cash, we don't have anything from that whole mess…" Knuckles emerged from the kitchen, still dressed in costume, a meat pie in his hands as he took a seat beside Blade.  
"Wrong. Did you seriously think that I was ignorant enough not to take some of the stash before we made to leave?" Blade asked Knuckles curiously as she raised a neatly shaped eyebrow at him. "Uh, well, uh…" "You idiot James, of course I did." Blade laughed good-heartedly as she withdrew a wad of cash from the pouch on her utility belt. "There's $3000… not so bad I guess…" James nodded approvingly as he counted the money.

"We got lucky this time. Because of your fuck up we almost got arrested." "It's not all bad, at least I made some friends while I was fucking up." Blade chuckled to herself; Michiko shook her head at her friend's antics while Julian scolded his sister.  
"Is this just a game to you Aurora? Don't forget, _you're_ the one that left the League and we followed you because we thought you would lead us to better things. But if you're not going to take this seriously and fuck up for the sake of flirting with the enemy, you can say goodbye to the Shadows, got it?" Julian growled, Blade looking at him with a hint of guilt in her eyes. "I understand. I'm sorry guys, I won't let it happen again."

"Better not Aurora…" Julian sighed as he disappeared, leaving the remaining three on the couch in silence.  
"Kare wa ōrora anata o yobidasu koto wa hijō ni ikatteiru hitsuyō ga arimasu" Michiko sighed as she finished cleaning up Blades wound. "Yeah no kidding Michiko, he must be very pissed indeed." Blade sighed as she got up took the wad of cash from Knuckles hands and disappeared from the room as well.

* * *

(Kare wa ōrora anata o yobidasu koto wa hijō ni ikatteiru hitsuyō ga arimasu (Japanese) translates to "He must be very mad to call you Aurora" in English. Google translate, probably not correct translation at all but oh well!)

Sooo! That was Chapter 1! I know it probably wasn't all that great but it's just setting up the background I need for future chapters! Feedback is really appreciated, please R&R so I know whether to continue or not! Thank you so much for taking the time to read!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Hey guys! So I've decided to chuck another chapter in, I'm not sure how you'll like this one, it's kind of everywhere but I think it sets up the scene for Blade and her involvement with the Team in later chapters.  
Thanks so much for reading my FanFic, please R&R, this is a trial and the more interest shown the more motivated I am!  
Hope you enjoy, this is Chapter 2: Revelations!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx

* * *

**Chapter 2. Revelations**

"You know Kid Flash, I've really missed our little get togethers!" Blade laughed as she swiped her katanas, Kid Flash only narrowly dodging the sharp attack. "I would say the same Blade, except every time we meet it always seems you're trying to cut my head off!" Wally yelled back as he ran at her, tripping over as Blade stuck her leg out at the very last second.  
"Don't worry or take it personally Kid. I'd never hurt you. Too much. I would hate to see such a good looking guy go to waste!" The magenta haired girl laughed as she began to flee, katanas still in her hands as she ran.  
A strong wing hit Blade in the face, blinding her for a slight moment before she opened her eyes once again. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the Flash, standing before her in all his glory.  
"Hi ya Flash! Long time no see!" Blade grinned as she flourished her katanas, ignoring the strands of bright magenta hair that fell around her face from her otherwise neat high ponytail.  
"It's been a while Blade, I hope all is well. I'd like to thank you for helping us out the last time with the Bandits." Flash spoke calmly as he watched the bright haired girl, a slight smile on his lips.  
"Oh it was no problem at all!" Blade grinned, swinging her katanas harmlessly and artfully around her body as she spoke. "But leaving with the cash? Not so noble." Flash said, his voice lower and slightly scolding.  
Blade laughed as she looked at the heroes, now standing before her side by side. "I've never really had a reputation for being noble. You of all people should have realised that by now Flash. Hell, I don't even think 'Noble' is in my vocabulary. What else do you expect of me? I have to look after myself." Blade said as she put the katanas back on her shoulders, standing boldly as she looked at the heroes with gleaming eyes.

"You've changed." Kid Flash remarked, taking a few steps towards the armed girl. "Yeah I thought it was time for a costume change." Blade replied with a chuckle, referring to her new costume design.  
The old black jumpsuit with the two knives emblem on the chest now was replaced by a high-necked black tank top with pink corset lacing down the centre. Black tights with the same pink corset laced detail as the top ran down the front on her legs from her thighs to where her black and grey boots ended just below the knee. Black and magenta fingerless gloves ran to her elbows, her grey utility belt sat comfortably on her waist. Blade had also ditched the old black eye mask she had once worn, now leaving her eyes uncovered; yet painted with heavy black eye make up, a black ninja mouth mask covered her mouth and nose, but allowed her to speak and breathe with ease.  
Even her hairstyle had changed, the once short magenta hair that was kept back in a messy bun was now long, falling straight to her hips and tied in a neat high ponytail, her bangs still choppy, were neatly trimmed and slicked to the sides. She was still the same Blade the Flashes had met a year ago, only she was matured and much more dangerous.

"I didn't mean the outfit. I meant you. What happened to you and the Shadows?" Kid Flash asked curiously, watching Blade intently as Flash quickly joined his side. Blade's eyes narrowed, both her green and blue eyes seemed to darken more at the question.  
"That is none of your business Kid." She said sternly. The heroes looked at each other confusedly. Blade had always been light hearted, good humoured and childish for as long as the heroes had known her. What had happened to her and the Shadows recently that had caused such a massive personality change in her?  
"Nonetheless Blade, we aren't ignorant. I know you have the diamonds on you; so give them back and we can all be on our way." Flash said calmly as he extended his hand towards Blade, who chuckled at him knowingly. "Come on now, I think we all know there's no chance I'm handing them back. I need them, what would the store miss a few petty jewels when they have thousands more in their safe! They should be thankful I'm not a hacker otherwise I'd have stolen from the safe as well!" Blade laughed heartedly as she swiftly reached into her utility belt pouch and threw a gas grenade at the heroes, consuming them both in the green mist instantly. Blade fled, eventually distancing herself on the rooftop of a building, watching through a pair of binoculars to see both the speedsters collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

_'They're just passed out. Unconscious. Yeah, that's all it is.'_ Blade tried assuring herself. _'What does it matter to you? They're the heroes; you're the bad guy. You shouldn't care. You don't care about anyone but yourself.'_ Blade reminded herself, her eyes hardening as she looked down at the heroes a final time, sighing in relief as Kid Flash began to stand, Flash still lay on the ground holding his head.  
Kid Flash pointed to the rooftop at where Blade stood upon, appearing to shout at his uncle. The magenta haired girl sighed once more as she withdrew a shuriken from her belt, aiming in expertly before throwing it towards Kid Flash. Blade watched unblinking as the young speedster collapsed to the ground once again, holding his wound in pain before appearing to lose consciousness as the poisonous sap that coated the weapons sharp tips began to take effect. With that Blade disappeared hurriedly, turning her back on the heroes for good.

_*Four days later* _

"Recognized, Kid Flash, B03." The voice announced as Wally entered the Cave, immediately walking into the kitchen, where he found most of the Team, minus Artemis and Superboy sitting around the kitchen island watching M'gann bake.  
"Hello Wally, are you feeling better today?" M'gann asked sweetly as she floated over to the cupboard to grab the ingredients she'd forgotten.  
"It still hurts pretty bad, but thanks for asking sweet cheeks." Wally replied with a grin as he took a seat next to Robin.  
"So I guess that run in with Blade really _did_ mess you up bad huh?" The Boy Wonder asked knowingly, ignoring Wally's huff of annoyance at the comment.  
"I just don't get her. She can be the good guy one minute, helping Flash and I with these low lives, and then the next minute she's stealing gems and robbing banks and attacking us the next! She doesn't have an allegiance to a side! I don't get how you can't pick a side!" Wally exclaimed, his voice thick with anger and confusion.  
"It sounds as though she hasn't found her path yet." Kaldur said aloud softly, looking at Wally with calm grey eyes.  
"It's not that hard to choose though! You're either good or you're bad! It's as simple as that!" Wally growled, slamming his fist onto the island counter. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelped as he held his injured fist to his chest protectively.  
Robin laughed, "I guess that's another injury Blade's caused that she can add to her list."  
"I hate her so much…" Wally growled as he went to the cupboard, grabbed a bag of crisps and went to the lounge room to watch TV and calm down. 

*In Keystone City* 

Aurora Sparks walked along Main Street, dressed in navy denim skinny jeans, a white singlet with a grey zip up hoodie over the top, black All Stars and her long magenta hair in a messy braid. She'd had a long day at school and wanted nothing more than to relax back at home.  
She was still exhausted from her run in with Flash and Kid Flash back in Central City a few days ago, not having enough time to rest and recover properly.  
Despite her double life as a criminal, Aurora still lived the life of the average teenager, balancing school at Keystone High as well as working as a martial arts teacher part time. Due to her unusually active lifestyle she was weary and was eager to get home and rest, with the diamonds she'd managed to steal.  
She walked with confidence, her posture straight and tall, her head held high and a sense of strength in her stride. People walking by couldn't help but stare at her.  
A pretty girl with perfect unblemished pale skin, minus the scar above her right eyebrow, bright eyes of emerald green in her right, sapphire blue in her left, both of which seemed to constantly sparkle no matter what light.

Aurora was the only granddaughter to Catherine Sparks, the owner of the 'famous' Sparks Café in Keystone City. Aurora loved her Grandmother with every bit of her being. She was the only person who had ever actually cared about her well being since her parents' death.  
Catherine tried her hardest to support Aurora as best she could. In large financial debt, Catherine and Aurora struggled endlessly just to survive. It was part of the reason why Aurora committed the felonies she did, to help her grandmother and herself stay alive.  
Catherine knew all about her granddaughter's criminal identity. Hell, she was the one that had allowed it in the first place, sending both Aurora and her brother away to learn the ways of criminals years ago.  
Catherine Sparks, now fifty-seven years of age, was not the woman she seemed. A short, thin woman with auburn hair with a few scattered grey hairs around her crown, she looked relatively youthful. Kind, warm brown eyes surrounded by wrinkles from years of stress and thin lips, she appeared to be a typically normal figure in society.

Aurora knew her grandmother better than that, Catherine having explained to her long ago of her old allegiance to Ra's Al Ghul and the League Of Assassins. Going by the name 'Swift', Catherine was once the right hand woman to Ra's Al Ghul and a member of the League Of Assassins.  
It was only after Julian's birth did Catherine leave the League, fearing she would not live to see her family grow. When Julian was ten and Aurora eight, they lost their parents in a house fire. Catherine became legal guardian of Julian and Aurora, and immediately struggled to support them both.  
Catherine had sent both siblings away to Ra's Al Ghul, where he promised to keep them safe and train them as he wished. In return he paid for Catherine's finances as long as the children served him.  
"I never wished this life for you Aurora." Catherine often said to her granddaughter as she patched up her wounds from narrow escapes or failures.  
"It's not your fault Gran, I could've left this life; but I chose to stay." Aurora always retaliated, dismissing her grandmother's remarks without hesitation.  
Aurora was a big girl. She could handle herself. She didn't want her grandmother to worry or pity her. She didn't want help from anybody. She didn't need it.

And so Aurora entered the café doors casually, offering a quick smile to her grandmother who stood preparing coffee behind the counter.  
"Aurora, how has your day been? How was school?" Catherine asked calmly, though Aurora saw the worry and concern in her eyes.  
"Alright I guess. It's been a long day Gran, I think I just need a shower." Aurora replied blandly before she made her way to the door that led to their apartment above the café.  
Practically running to the bathroom, Aurora stripped herself of her clothes, turning on the shower water; she stood and let the water cascade down her body. She allowed herself to calm down and relax as she listened to the water fall to the floor. She was rarely so tense after her 'adventures.' Then again, she'd never had an encounter with the Flashes like that before.  
Stupid Kid Flash just had to ask about The Shadows didn't he? He just had to bring up the one thing Aurora wanted to avoid talking about. He just had to set off her fiery temper.  
Aurora genuinely liked the Flashes. They were different to the other heroes. They showed kindness and compassion. They weren't ruthless like Batman or pretentious like she found Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy were.  
They'd been lenient with Aurora as Blade over the year she'd known them. During her stunts with The Shadows they had shown them mercy. When Blade committed crimes solo both Flash and Kid Flash always made some sort of compromise with her that worked for them all. They showed a care towards her, as though they believed she wasn't the villain. That she had the potential to be good.

Blade didn't consider herself evil by no means. But she was undecided. She didn't have a side, never picked a side. She was neutral, neither good nor evil.  
When with the Shadows they worked for themselves, for their own benefit as a group. That was it. Blade robbing solo was for her own benefit as well as her grandmothers. She wasn't completely bad. Hell, she'd actually kind of helped the Flashes out a few times, only weeks ago helping them take out The Bandits as they attempted a heist. She'd worked well with the heroes too... Well, up until she'd stolen the money The Bandits had intended to and leaving the scene without a trace once the fight was over.  
She knew that Flash had a soft side for her. Sometimes she wondered whether the red speedster thought that by showing her kindliness she would see the error of her ways and reform. She respected both heroes, but not enough to change. She wouldn't change for anyone. Not now. Not ever. She didn't have it in her. But she didn't care.  
However, hurting the Flashes hurt Aurora. Seeing them both motionless on the ground from the gas attack had frightened Aurora something different. Yet when Kid Flash had pointed at her on the rooftop she'd attacked him without a second thought, her care for his wellbeing and safety long gone.  
She knew they wouldn't forgive her for her attack. Her betrayal. She told herself she no longer cared.  
_'Why do I care? They're the good guys, and I'm- I'm the enemy. I can't let them or anyone make me care. Not now, not ever.'_ Aurora thought to herself angrily as she got dressed. She was certain she wouldn't have to worry about the Flashes showing kindness and compassion towards her now. She'd attacked them both unprovoked, and had hurt Kid Flash simply because she could.  
_'At least now we can have a mutual dislike for one another. It'll make fighting against them a lot easier...' _Aurora thought as she went to sit on her bed, pushing the small bag of diamonds under her pillows before brushing her tangled pink hair.

A rhythmic knock on the door woke Aurora up. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she looked out of her open window to see it was dark outside. She quickly looked at her alarm clock. 9.36pm. "Shit…" She groaned before calling to her Gran to enter her room.  
Catherine sat on the edge of Aurora's double bed quietly, looking at her with saddened eyes.  
"I worry about you, you know that?" She asked softly. Aurora sighed as she dropped her gaze to the messed bed sheets, smoothing them across her legs. "Yeah I know Gran. You don't have to though. I'm okay." She answered quietly; her eyes remained focused on the linen.  
"Aurora you can't keep this up. You can't keep going out in the open like a rogue anymore. They will find you." Catherine said, concern clear in her voice as she spoke. "I don't care, I can handle myself." Aurora replied firmly, looking at her grandmother with hardened eyes. "I'm not scared of them."  
"You don't know what they're capable of Aurora. You don't know what they'll do to you-" "I SAID I DON'T CARE GRAN! OKAY?!" Aurora interrupted as she yelled furiously; her grandmother flinched at her unusually high voice. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'LL DO TO ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE!"  
"Why do you do this Aurora? Why have you shut yourself off from others?" Catherine asked sadly as she sat closer to her granddaughter, gently taking her hand in her own.  
"Because I don't need anyone." Aurora said simply, her eyes harsh and unblinking as she looked into Catherine's saddened brown eyes.  
"I just love you so much Aurora… you're all I have left in this world. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you…" Catherine whispered as she looked at her granddaughter tearfully.  
"You won't lose me. I promise." Aurora answered her softly as she leant over and hugged her Gran tightly.

"I'll let you sleep; you must be tired from today. Not to mention your latest 'escapade'." Catherine sighed as she sat up from Aurora's bed and made her way to the door. "Sweet Dreams dear," she whispered before closing the door softly, leaving Aurora sitting frustratedly on her bed.  
_'Why is it not okay not to care? It's so much easier!'_ Aurora thought annoyedly as she rolled onto her side, staring out her window into the starlit night sky.  
No one understood her. No one ever had. She'd lived her whole life being misunderstood. She'd leant to adapt. She'd learnt not to care. It was how she survived.

"May as well get to it now" she sighed aloud as she grabbed the bag of diamonds from underneath her pillow. She pulled out her phone and quickly text one of her frequent buyers.  
_'Bag of diamonds, need cash now, interested?'_ she sent the text and went to change into her costume, reappearing from the bathroom a few minutes later, now dressed as Blade.  
She grabbed her mobile from her bed, reading the text with a smirk on her face. _'Ironically just what I was after. Meet at the usual in an hour Chicka.'_  
Blade leapt from the bedroom window to land on the asphalt below gracefully before mounting her black motorcycle and disappearing off to meet with her buyer.  
"You know, you're lucky I happened to be in the area Chicka." Bane said smoothly as he leant against a tree, concealed by its shadows.  
"Whatever, enough talk Bane, I don't have time for this shit. Just give me my money and we can both be on our way." Blade spat rudely at the muscled man.  
"Uh-uh Chicka, you gotta show me the goods first." Bane shook his head as he revealed himself from the shadows, the moonlight lighting up his masked face that bore a broad grin.  
"Show me the money." Blade demanded, frowning at the villain that towered over her. She hated Bane with a passion, but he was always reliable and always paid well. His company made Blade uncomfortable though. She realised she never had any idea what Bane was using the supplies for, what she was supplying him was being used for. It wasn't for the benefit of mankind, Blade was sure of that, but up until now she hadn't really cared.

_'What am I thinking? I don't care what he's using them for!'_ Blade mentally scolded herself, shaking her head slightly at the thought before her eyes settled on the case full of money.  
"How much is there?" She asked emotionlessly, trying to keep her demeanour calm although she'd never seen so much money in her life.  
"$800,000 Chicka. It was all I had with me at the time." Bane replied smoothly as he grinned at her.  
"Whatever, it'll do. Here's your diamonds." Blade shrugged as she threw the small bag to Bane before snatching the case full of money from his grasp.  
"Always a pleasure doing business with you Chicka. You watch your back now, they're still after you you know." Bane chuckled as he watched her intently.  
"Oh wow Bane, is that concern for me I hear in your voice? Why, I'm flattered! And here I was thinking you were just another tough macho guy on Kobra steroids!" Blade exclaimed sarcastically, causing Bane to laugh heartedly.  
"Just don't want to see another supplier killed. Reliable people are so hard to find in this business as I'm sure you've found out Chicka." Bane replied, nodding at her once before disappearing.

Blade shuddered before jogging back to her motorcycle, securing the case on the back of her bike before starting the engine. It stalled. She tried again, to no avail.  
"What the hell?" Blade exclaimed in annoyance as she dismounted the bike to inspect the problem. She noticed a sharp foreign object sticking out of the engine. Her eyes widened as she recognised the object. A bat-a-rang.  
"You've gotta be kidding me…" She spoke aloud, her voice shaky as she observed her surroundings. She appeared to be alone at the edge of the woods; but she wasn't naïve enough to fall for that.  
Blade was an elite and experienced fighter. She was the best of the students when she'd trained under Ra's Al Ghul's command. She was arrogant in her abilities. Over confident. There were few that she feared. Except for Batman.  
Three months ago she'd attempted her first heist in Gotham. It was also her last time in Gotham.  
That was the first time she'd encountered the Dark Knight. It was also the same night she'd almost lost her life to the Caped Crusaders ferociousness.

Blade wasn't one to panic. Panic and fear clouded judgment and senses, and that was something Blade couldn't afford right now. She quickly grabbed the case of money, opening it and taking as many wads of cash as she could reasonably manage.  
A twig snapped and Blade froze, her eyes narrowing as she surveyed her surroundings once more. Nothing.  
"Screw this." She huffed to herself as she began to sprint into the depths of the forest. She was no idiot when it came to strategy techniques. Bats obviously wanted to draw her out into the open, where she would be exposed with no chance of escape. He underestimated her wit.  
She ran deeper into the forest, gracefully dodging the trees and shrubs around her with amazing agility.  
An arrow flew past her on her right, combusting as it hit a pine tree. "What the hell?!" Blade exclaimed as she looked behind her, only to be met by the empty darkness of the forest.  
_'Batman doesn't use arrows…'_ Blade thought to herself, immediately quickening her pace as she ran. Who else was tracking her? How far and how deep into the forest she'd run she wasn't entirely sure. She didn't care. Running was her only option, no matter how much her legs hurt or how hard she was finding it to breath. She would ignore the pain.  
She had reached a large clearing in the forest, surrounded by tall trees and thick shrubs. She crouched, hidden away in the foliage as she marveled at what was before her.

Bane stood fighting a group of teenagers, a dark skinned boy with blonde shaven hair and glowing blue tattoos on his body stood wielding weapons that appeared to be made out of water. Blade cringed as she watched Bane dodge the watery attack before heaving a powerful fist into his opponent's abdomen, grinning as the boy fell to the ground. Another figure emerged to engage Bane, a girl with green skin and red hair floated mid air, heaving large chunks of earth and rock from the ground at Bane with ease. Her attacks seemed useless against Bane, but it proved to be a distraction as a third person, a boy dressed in black with Superman's emblem on his shirt charged at the villain; throwing his fist into Bane's face with a powerful crunch.  
_'Ouch.'_ Blade winced as she watched the masked man fall to the ground, now appearing to be unconscious. "There's someone else out there." Blade heard the boy with the Superman emblem say to the other two. "Shit." She cursed quietly as she made to get away, slinking back further into the foliage.  
She ran blindly, trying to put as much distance between herself and the teenagers as she could before they could catch her. Another arrow, the same as before shot past Blade's head. This time Blade turned to find a masked girl dressed in green with blonde hair standing on a fallen tree aiming another arrow at her.

"Wow, nice aim…" Blade spat sarcastically, drawing one of her katanas as the green girl shot another arrow; this time Blade's katana severing the weapon in half before it could do any damage.  
"You must be Blade." A gentle voice called from behind Blade. She looked to her left to see Robin, the Boy Wonder standing behind her with two beating sticks in his hands, poised ready to attack.  
"So it wasn't Batman after all…" Blade laughed as she shook her head in relief. "You sound disappointed?" Robin asked, a smirk on his lips.  
"Not at all! Had I known it was his cute little protégé tracking me I wouldn't have bothered to flee." Blade replied with a chuckle, winking at the Boy Wonder whose cheeks began to flush pink.  
"Wow, she seems as annoying as Kid Flash described her to be." Blade turned to the taunting voice, her eyes slightly narrowing as they settled on the green archer. "Kid Flash huh? What are you, his little posse?" She asked curiously as she looked around her, now surrounded by the entire group of teenage heroes.  
"We are the protégés of the Justice League." The dark skinned blonde boy answered her sternly.  
"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be impressed? Intimidated maybe?" Blade asked sarcastically as she looked directly at the blonde tattooed boy, her eyes challenging him.  
She had a knack for picking character and traits in people. It was obvious to Blade that the blonde boy was the group's leader.

"Well, I suppose _I'll_ do the introduction then." Blade chuckled to herself. "I'm Blade, I'm the infamous acquaintance of your beloved pal Kid Flash. Say where is he tonight? I do hope he didn't take my death star stunt the other day to heart too much." She feigned concern, though her eyes sparkled with excitement.  
She was in her prime environment, pissing people off and messing with their heads. Hopefully it would be enough to lead to her escape soon enough.  
"Isn't someone going to introduce you all? You know I may be the bad guy here but I think I at least deserve some courtesy." She spoke calmly, taking a moment to look at each of the teens.  
"Our identity is of no concern to you, Blade. We are here to take you to the Justice League." The blonde boy answered her with surprising calm.  
"And what would the almighty Justice League want to do with little old me? I may be a small thorn in their side but I know they have worse people to worry about than me." Blade asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
"That can be explained once you come with us." The Boy Wonder answered her, Blade laughed at his words within a second of him speaking.  
"Come with you? I don't think so Little Bird" she chuckled as she brandished her katanas threateningly.  
"It's not an option. You're coming with us whether you wanna or not got it?" The tall boy with the Superman logo growled at her impatiently.  
"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure of that Pretty Boy." Blade smirked behind her mouthpiece, her eyes gleaming in excitement as she prepared to attack.

Blade screamed, dropping her katanas to the ground before falling to her knees; grabbing her head as she felt a pain so intense she thought her head would explode.  
"What the hell are you doing to me?!" She yelled shrilly as she began to writhe in pain on the ground glaring as she watched the green skinned girl approach her with glowing green eyes. She soon lost consciousness and became motionless on the forest floor as the pain became too strong for her to manage.  
"Let's get her back to the Cave. Bane too." Robin nodded to the Team as they headed back to the Bioship with two criminals for the price of one.

* * *

So that was chapter 2! I'm not quite sure what I think of it, but at least now Blade and The Team have finally made acquaintances! Please R&R, chapter 3 coming soon maaaaybe. Would really appreciate feedback before I continue further.  
Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS GUYS!  
I really wasn't expecting such positive feedback so soon! You're all amazing thank you so much for giving me the inspiration to continue the story!  
I hope you're enjoying it, please feel free to give me advice or ideas! I'm open to both!  
Special thanks to TraitorousFreshman15 for the pick up on my mistake on Michiko! I hate stupid mistakes like that; so I'm glad you pointed it out!

I'm really sorry about the long wait for the update, school and exams have been hectic lately!

Without further ado, here's Chapter 3!  
~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx 

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Decision**

Blade woke with a splitting headache and her face sore as she regained consciousness on the cold tiled floor of a pitch-black room.  
_'What the hell happened?' _She thought to herself as she slowly pushed herself up to sit, her arms trembling violently before collapsing underneath her weight, her face smashing into the floor painfully.  
_'Oh yeah that's right, you had your ass handed to you and head almost explode because of that Martian freak girl!' _She mentally scolded herself as she cringed in self-disappointment. She'd let herself get captured by Kid Flash's little posse of Justice League wannabes… How humiliating!  
If Ra's Al Ghul could see her now… Blade imagined the look of disappointment on her old mentors face as he looked down at her in contempt. The best student he'd taught... taken down by a pitiful gang of try hards… Pathetic.

She rested on the ground for a few moments, allowing her body to gain some strength before she attempted moving at all. Finally she pulled herself to her legs, holding the wall behind her as she felt her muscles begin to quiver and go weak.  
"Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Blade lifted her head up wearily to where she heard the voice resonating. "Who are you?" Where are you?" Blade asked bitterly as she glared into the darkness before her. She heard footsteps approach her and went to grab her katanas in self-defense, only to realise they had been removed from their sheaths.  
"Stay away from me!" Blade commanded, her voice strong and threatening as she heard the figure stop before her. "I'm not going to hurt you Blade, just be calm, please." The voice said softly, Blade's eyes opening wide as she recognised the voices speaker.  
"Flash?" She asked curiously as she crossed her arms against her stomach. "What the hell are you doing here? What the hell am _I_ doing here?" She quickly followed, her voice low and angry as she spoke. A moment passed of an uncomfortable silence before Blade shouted, "And why is it so dark in here? I can't see shit!" The Flash laughed as he took Blade's hands firmly in his own before leading her away.  
"It was my idea to bring you here in the first place Blade. Although I had hoped they wouldn't put you in here." Flash admitted quietly and calmly. Blade scoffed in disbelief at Flash's statement. "Why am I not surprised, of course you'd be the one responsible for this… And by the way, where is _'here'_?" She growled before Flash pulled her arms to her back, clamping metal cuffs around her wrists speedily. "You're at the Justice League headquarters Blade. The Team placed you in the Black Cell, it's normally for super criminals but-"  
"Aw, I'm flattered they considered me of such high criminal ranking to throw me in here!" Blade chuckled as they reached a door with a small window.  
"Now Blade, I'm asking you now to cooperate as best you can, okay? The more you cooperate the easier and better it will be for all of us." Flash said sternly as he pulled the door open, his grip on Blade's cuffs strong as he gently pushed her outside.  
"No promises Flash…" Blade sighed as she squinted at the brightness of her new surroundings. "Damn this shit is bright… That room could really fuck a person up you know that?" Blade stated nonchalantly as she finally adjusted to the lights. Behind her Flash merely smirked before leading her down a corridor to two thick grey security doors

"Promise me you won't try anything Blade. It won't work out in your favour." Flash said calmly as he took his place at Blade's left side, the magenta haired girl looked up at him, her eyes stern and curious. "Sorry I can't promise anything Flash. You know me, I don't play by anyone's rules."  
"Blade, I am telling you; this is for your own best interest. I may have shown you lenience, but the others will not. Make this easier for yourself and for me by not attempting anything… please." Flash spoke softly, his voice pleading. Behind the mask Blade was sure Flash's eyes were pleading too. How could she ignore his advice?  
He was right, he had shown her leniency; and she knew damn well no one else; no matter who it was, would show the same respect and kindness Flash did.  
"Okay. I promise." She sighed before she let Flash lead her through the doors and into the unknown… 

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Are you for real?! I'm a _criminal_! Criminal, do you know what that is? I'm not some tragic charity case!" Blade shouted furiously at Batman and the fellow members of the Justice League.  
Blade couldn't believe her ears. Surely this was a joke. Maybe it was just a stupid dream and she would awake in her bed with the case of money beside her bed… She slapped her face and pinched her arm, hoping to wake up…  
"What do you think you're doing?" Batman asked emotionlessly as he glared at Blade behind his mask. "I'm trying to wake myself up… this has gotta be a dream, this is way beyond too stupid to be real." Blade replied carelessly, continuing to pinch herself.  
"This is no dream. This is real. This is happening." Batman growled, gaining Blade's attention as she looked at the Dark Knight with widened eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me… Flash you can't be serious?" She said, her voice hoarse as she looked to the speedster, who shrugged and smiled slightly.  
"I don't think that the life you're living is the right life for you Blade. I think you have the potential to be something better than this… this is your opportunity." He answered her softly, to which Blade scoffed in disbelief.  
"I don't care what you think! I'm not a good guy! I never have been! I'm a criminal! I rob banks; steal jewels; make deals and trades with super villains! Why the hell do you think I have any chance at this?! Why would you think I would _want_ this?!" She began to shout, her voice losing its normal steadiness and confidence as she began to lose control.  
"Maybe you just haven't been given the opportunity to be something more than just a criminal Blade…" A blonde woman spoke evenly as she looked at the girl before her with soft blue eyes.  
"I've always had a choice, I made it a long time ago and I'm gonna stick to it." Blade retorted stubbornly.

"You should be gratful we're even considering this option for you. You should be behind bars Blade; rotting away for your crimes." Wonder Woman said as she glared down at the magenta haired girl distastefully.  
"Then why don't you put me behind bars huh?! I don't want to be here! I didn't ask to be here! I would rather be in Belle Reve than be here going through this bullshit!" Blade yelled, glaring at the entire Justice League furiously.  
Flash looked at her shaking his head in disappointment. She'd gone back on her promise. She wasn't helping her case, more than that; she was making him look like a fool for wanting her there in the first place. Blade sighed tiredly as she looked up at Flash, a wave of guilt beginning to hit her as she squirmed under his saddened gaze. "I can't do it…" She whispered; the Justice League looked at her curiously at her sudden softness.  
"What do you mean Blade?" The blonde woman asked gently, Blade's bright eyes meeting the sharp blue eyes of Black Canary's before she huffed angrily and looked to the floor.  
"I've been nothing but a thief and a criminal for half of my life. It's how I've been raised, how I've lived. I can't change that… I can't do what you're asking of me." She answered weakly, thinking back to her past.  
Every memory she had from the age of eight years old, she'd been subjected to a life of crime and villainy. Her grandmother was an ex member of The League Of Assassins, and Aurora herself had trained under the Leagues and Ra's Al Ghul's command as an assassin.  
She had served as the leader of the Shadows for three years, since she was thirteen, orchestrating their plans and tactics. She was responsible for every crime, every injury and every death that the Shadows had caused.  
Being bad came naturally to her. It was what she was best at. It was all she knew. She couldn't change that. And why would she?

"You have never given the chance to be anything but a criminal Blade. This is your chance to reform. To become something better than what you are now. I know you have it in you. I've seen it. You've helped Kid Flash and I out plenty of times when you didn't have to-" "Let's not forget that I've only helped you to get what I wanted..." Blade interrupted with a slight chuckle.  
"Well yes that's true, but you had the option to assist the offenders and take what you wanted from them then. Instead you chose to help us. I think that says a little something about character." The Flash answered her, a smile on his face as he spoke.  
"You have two options Blade. Option one, you join us, join the Team, and have a second chance to prove yourself as a person. Or option two, you go against us; and we put you behind bars for the rest of your life." Batman said sternly as he glared at the bright haired girl behind his mask.  
"This sucks…" Blade sighed tiredly as she looked up at the League, each of them returning her gaze with emotionless masks. "You're seriously going to jail me if I don't agree to this?" Batman nodded once, Blade frowning in reply.  
She couldn't afford to be sent to jail. To Belle Reve or any juvenile detention centre. What would that mean for her? Her identity would be revealed, her future destroyed, and worst of all; how would her Grandmother cope living by herself?  
Blade was selfish, but not when it came down to the few people she cared about. She wouldn't jeopardise her Grandmothers future and wellbeing just because she didn't want to do something. No matter how much she hated it.

"Well then shit, I don't really have much of a choice then do I?" she sighed in defeat. "So you'll do it?" Flash asked hopefully.  
Blade nodded to the speedster, fighting the urge to smile at the grin that instantly appeared on his face. "Just call me Blade, superhero and the reformed goodie two shoes!" She said dramatically, presenting herself before the League with a flourish of her arms.  
"Now that this has been settled you must come with Flash and I. We have a lot we must sort out." Batman said emotionlessly as he looked down at Blade  
"Aye-aye Sir." The magenta haired girl saluted Batman sarcastically, earning a fierce glare from the Dark Knight behind the mask.  
"Whoa, we really need to work on your sense of humour Bats." Blade laughed as she followed Flash who led the way to a corridor, Batman following behind Blade, his eyes glaring at her back the entire way.

Blade sat at a metal table, Flash standing behind her against the wall while Batman sat in front of an impressively oversized and complicated holographic computer screen, creating the new profile for Blade.  
"What is your name?" He asked roughly, not turning away from the screen as he spoke. "I'll tell mine when you tell yours Bats." Blade smirked at the Dark Knight at the table, turning the hero's head as he looked at her with a deep scowl.  
"Doesn't pulling that face so much hurt?" She taunted him, Batman losing his cool as he stood up boldly and approached her.  
Blade remained unmoving, the smirk still on her face was luckily covered by her facemask, otherwise Blade was sure Batman would've punched it off her face.  
"What is, your name?" He asked emotionlessly, glaring at her as he lowered himself to her eye level. "I'm not telling you mine until I know yours." Blade answered him calmly, bright eyes looking into those hidden behind the mask unblinkingly.  
"Barry." Flash said, turning the attention of Batman and Blade to him. "Your name is Barry?" Blade asked as she looked back at Batman, her smirk turning into a grin. "No Blade, I'm Barry." Flash answered as he walked up to her, standing at her side.  
"Barry… Yeah that suits you I suppose. You seem like a Barry sort of guy." Blade laughed as she removed the face mask from her face, smiling brightly at the speedster.  
"I'm Aurora." She said calmly as she stood up from the chair she sat at, smiling at the two heroes as they looked at her curiously.  
"Aurora… it suits you" Flash grinned at her broadly, Blade laughing softly as she watched Batman process the information into the computer. "Where do you live?" he asked, not turning away from the screen.  
"Do I get to leave the sooner we get this over with?" Blade asked tiredly, Flash nodding at her once in reply.  
"Are you kidding me? Why the hell didn't you say so in the first place?" Blade shouted incredulously as she sat on the table casually, beginning to list things off about herself counting her fingers.  
"My name is Aurora Sparks, I prefer Rory though, everyone calls me that. I'm sixteen years old, I live in Keystone City, I'm a sophomore at Keystone High, I work at a café with my grandmother and a martial arts centre on Thursday nights, my birthday is the 17th of July, I'm 5.5ft tall, I weigh 48kg, my eyes are green in the right and blue in the left, my hair is naturally blonde-" "That's enough." Batman interrupted as Blade went to continue her rant.  
"Aw, I was just getting started though..." Aurora laughed, Flash smiling at her as he observed her newfound calmness and comfort around them.  
"We only need the basic general information about you to set up your new profile in the Leagues system." Batman said gruffly as he saved and exited Aurora's new profile, standing to look at her emotionlessly. "You can go now. You will return here in a few days time." He said as he turned to face Aurora, the pink haired girl nodding at him once with a small smile as she stood to be escorted away by Flash. "Always a pleasure Bats." She winked at him as she turned to leave.

Just as she and Flash reached the door to leave the room Batman spoke, turning Aurora's attention to the hero. "Bruce."  
Aurora turned to look at the Caped Crusader, her face confused and a neat eyebrow raised questionably at him. "Sorry what?" She asked.  
"My name is Bruce." Batman answered her. Aurora's eyes opened wide at the fact that Batman, the most fierce, ruthless and secretive of all the Justice League members shared his identity with her. _'Why?'_ She wondered curiously, but decided to erase the question from her head. What did it matter? Why did she care?  
"Well, see ya soon then Brucey boy!" She shouted with a grin as Flash sped out of the room, pulling her by the arm before Batman could kill her with a death glare at the nickname.

"So I'm free to go home huh?" Aurora asked Flash as they walked into the wide and now empty space of the Cave headquarters, the other members of the Justice League having left as Batman and Flash led Blade away.  
"Yes Aurora-" "Rory" She corrected him, the Flash smiling as he corrected himself. "Yes, _Rory_, seeing as you live in Keystone City and myself in Central city, I'll be meeting you at Keystone Park at noon on Friday next week okay? We still have business to sort out before you join us." Flash answered her calmly, a smile on his face.  
"Aw how nice we're like neighbours! I'll see you there then I suppose," Aurora grinned at the speedster for a moment before the grin fell from her face.  
"By the way, where's my money?" She asked curiously, only just remembering that the money she'd stolen had been taken from her.  
"Donated to charity." Flash answered with a grin, Aurora's face hardening into an emotionless mask. "Aw man come on… What about my katanas?" she whined.  
"I will bring them to you on the Friday." Flash responded calmly, fighting a smile at the mortified look that took place on the bright haired girl's face.  
"WHAT?! THEY'RE MY KATANAS THOUGH I NEED THEM!" She shouted in horror.  
"Four days without your weapons means four days of no criminal activity. Remember Rory; you've agreed to reform. You're in the process of becoming one of us. I know you can do it, you just have to believe you can yourself." Flash spoke calmly as he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder."I swear to God Flash, if you don't bring them on Friday…" Aurora warned, the speedster laughing heartedly at her threat. "I promise you I will. Speedsters honour." He smiled as he crossed his hand over his chest, relieving Aurora of her panicked mask as it was replaced by a gentle smile.  
"Thank you Flash…" She sighed as she walked to the Zeta Tube, the speedster smiled at her as she walked away. "So this teleport thingy will take me back to Keystone?" She asked curiously as she stood hesitantly before the Zeta Tube. Flash nodded at her, the smile still on his face as Aurora disappeared in a flash of white light.

Flash turned around to be met by Batman who stood with his arms crossed against his chest and an emotionless expression on his face. "Do you think she will come around?" He asked Flash curiously, the speedster grinning at the Dark Knight as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I think she'll do just fine." He replied before speeding off to the kitchen. 

* * *

So there you have it guys! Chapter 3: The Decision done!  
It was probably a boring chapter and I'm sorry but it was the best way I thought Blade could go about interacting with the Justice League and so on!

Please R&R, subscribe, do whatever you do! Thanks so much for reading, Chapter 4 hopefully up soon!

~ BriBrokenHeart ~  
xx


End file.
